block_strikefandomcom-20200222-history
Cache
Cache is a map in Block Strike. Overview Cache is an almost exact copy of de_cache, a popular map from the Counter-Strike series. It is set in an industrial area nearby from what seems to be a nuclear reactor. Several large warehouses and courtyards around them form the map, making the action both close ranged and long ranged. Layout Red team's (Terrorist) spawn : Red team's spawn point is located in an open courtyard on the side opposite to where blue team spawns. The reds can attack Bombsite A by going right into Long A or A Main, attack Middle by go forwards through the Garage or turning left and attack Bombsite B from B Halls. Blue team's (Counter-Terrorist) spawn : Blue team's spawn is located in a garage on the other side of the map. After exiting Spawn, the blues can defend Bombsite A by turning left and going upwards, defend Middle by going forwards and through a short pathway called connector, or defend Bombsite B by turning right, which gives them access to an elevated platform overlooking Bombsite B or the main doors to B. Bombsite A : Bombsite A encompasses what seems to be a parking area. A long slope connects the area to Middle. Reds can enter the area via Long A or A Main. A large freight container at the center of the Bombsite and a smaller stack of crates next to it are the central elements of the area. An elevated platform called Balcony can be accessed from a ladder near Highway. Underneath the Balcony is a large Forklift and a few boxes, giving cover for defending Blues or Redss attacking out from A Main Bombsite B : Bombsite B is the polar opposite of site A. Bombsite B is an indoors area containing lots of stacked crates, giving good cover for defending Blues from rushing reds. The area is primarily connected to B Halls via an open gate, but Vents from mid connects to a pathway on the side that Reds can use to flank. An elevated platform on the Blue team's side of the area known which can be accessed by climbing up ramps beside the doorway by site B gives defending Blues a good position to overlook the area. Chokepoints * A Main * Middle * Vents * B Main Trivia * Cache is the newest map in Block Strike although ironically being modelled off of the older version of de_cache * In its first version Cache featured two notorious bugs, which made the map broken and imbalanced: ** Players could jump on to the building between Truck and Catwalk by climbing on Balcony and making a perfect-timed jump from the railing, from where it was possible to see 70% of the map and engage opponents at middle and Bombsite A with an unfair advantage. ** A big container to the left of T Spawn had non-solid walls, which allowed players to walk inside it from every direction. Category:Maps Category:CS-Inspired Maps